Magic: The Gathering
A multiplanar Branch known as Dominia, the only Loopers are Planeswalkers and most guest Loopers also Awaken with an ignited Spark. There are many distractions available for those who wish to go exploring. Known Loopers Gideon Jura: White mana Planeswalker. He nominally uses Law Magic. A very level-headed person, the Loops have given him some freedom to explore and grow more powerful in the hopes of saving those who cannot save themselves. Chandra Nalaar: Red mana Planeswalker. She is a master of fire-based spells and the summoning of elementals and phoenixes. Though very wild in personality, with a tendency to use fire to solve all her problems, Chandra can plan things out. It's just not as fun that way. Dack Fayden: Red and Blue mana Planeswalker. One of the greatest thieves in Dominia, Dack has the power of psychometry, letting him read the history of objects and learn the spells within them. Though he did not hide his Looping status, it took a long time for any of the others to learn he was Looping because they never actually met. Jace Beleren: Blue mana Planeswalker. A mind-mage of considerable power. Even when not Awake, if he comes into mental contact with a Looper he becomes Loop Aware. He is content at this time with his administrative duties as Ravnica's Living Guildpact, even if he doesn't have that title at the start of each Loop. Sorin Markov: Black mana Planeswalker (with shades of White). Ancient vampire, currently considered the third-oldest Planeswalker still living (the first two being Nicol Bolas and Ugin). Sorin finds the Loops to be a novelty, something new and potentially exciting to occupy his time. Sarkhan Vol: Red mana Planeswalker (with shades of Black, Green, and Blue). A former warlord of the Mardu Clan of Tarkir, Sarkhan venerates dragons. Though he worked with Bolas in baseline, whenever he's Awake he instantly goes to Tarkir to assist Ugin in his fight against Bolas. He has taken to learning Time Travel sciences due to being heavily involved in a major piece of Time Travel. Nissa Revane: Green mana Planeswalker (with shades of Black). A Joraga-clan elf of Zendikar, baseline Nissa was responsible for breaking the final seal on the Eldrazi, believing they would leave Zendikar for other Planes. She had since come to regret this decision because they stayed. The situation allowed her to let go of her former racial prejudices, making her a much nicer person. In the Loops, Nissa has tried her best to learn how to be a proper hero. Narset Khan: White/Blue mana Planeswalker (with shades of Red). Though she hails from Tarkir like Sarkhan, Narset has memories of both timelines, regardless of when she Awakens. In one timeline, she's the Khan of the Jeskai Way, while in the other she's Dragonlord Ojutai's prized pupil. No matter what her situation when Awakening, however, she wants to learn. In fact, she wants to know everything she possibly can about where she is before she moves on to somewhere else. Baseline loop Begins during The Purifying Fire (around the Alara block). The end point is left vague to allow for future sets. Known Threats These are threats to Dominia, and potentially Loopers. The Eldrazi: The Eldrazi are a group of three Eldritch Abominations initially sealed on Zendikar at the start of a Loop. Normally kept sealed if any Native Loopers are Awake, if they're let loose, they are essentially sapient entropy, eating mana and energy until the entire plane they're on is devoured and disappears. Then they move on to the next one. Class 3 Threat. Nicol Bolas: One of the oldest beings in Dominia, Nicol bolas is an Elder Dragon and Planeswalker. One of his goals is to regain the he once held before the Mending, an event that reduced Planeswalkers from near-Godhood to practically mortal. His machinations are many and secret. Class 5 Threat normally, Class 2 (Ascension risk) if he discovers the Loops exist. Phyrexia: Phyrexia is a pseudo-race similar in action to the Borg, created by the mad genius, Yawgmoth the Ineffable. Their goal is to "compleat" everything, turning them into Phyrexians until All is One. This is accomplished in part through use of Phyrexian Glistening Oil, a single drop of which contains everything needed to not only turn someone who touches it into a Phyrexian, but create more. Glistening Oil doesn't remain after a Loop reset. Class 4 Threat.Category:Looping Universe Category:Universes Category:Universe